Zu dumm zum Tränkebrauen?
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Alles was Neville von seinem Traum Heiler zu werden trennt, ist eine passable Note in Heiltränke. Doch dann bekommt er überraschend auf eine ganz besondere Weise Hilfe. Entstanden für eine Wichtelaktion


Die folgende Geschichte stammt aus einer Weihnachtswichtelaktion. Hier die Wünsche von Harlekin, für die ich die Geschichte geschrieben habe:

Paring: Harry/Malfoy ; Neville/Blaise (die beiden sind süß!! ) ; Fred/George ; Hermine/Blaise  
Genre: Romanze, Humor  
Rating: bis P-16  
Vorgabe: Spielt im letzten Jahr, bzw. nach der Schule. Keine "Vorgabe sondern eher ne Bitte: kein offenes Ende

Disclaimer: Alle hier verwendeten Figuren des Harry Potter-Universums gehören nicht mir sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Sie sind lediglich ausgeliehen und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld. Mir gehören lediglich die Detailideen sowie die von mir erfundenen Charaktere. 

**Zu dumm zum Tränkebrauen?**

Erster September und es herrschte Frieden, weshalb in Hogwarts, nach drei sehr turbulenten Jahren, endlich wieder ein reguläres Schuljahr beginnen konnte. Doch nicht nur für Hogwarts bedeutete der erste September ein neues Jahr, auch im St. Mungo's Hospital für magische Erkrankungen begann an diesem Tag eine neue Klasse ihre Ausbildung zum Heiler.  
Gerade St. Mungo's hatte unter den Folgen des letzten, des finalen Krieges gegen Voldemort zu leiden. Nicht nur, dass es mehr Patienten zu versorgen galt, auch waren die Reihen der Heiler durch eigene Verluste stark gelichtet und man hatte zwei Jahre lang keine neuen Heiler ausbilden können. Aus diesem Grund hatte man beschlossen in diesem Jahr auch Bewerber zuzulassen, welche das Anforderungsprofil nicht ganz erfüllten.  
Rubeus Wellado, der Chefausbilder, hatte dieser Maßnahme zunächst äußerst skeptisch gegenüber gestanden doch als er in die eifrigen Gesichter der zwanzig neuen Auszubildenden blickte, musste er dem Krankenhausvorstand recht geben, dass unter den gegebenen Umständen ein halber Heiler besser war als gar keiner. Auch wenn das vielleicht bedeutete, dass der eine oder andere vielleicht ein Jahr länger brauchte, um seine Ausbildung erfolgreich abzuschließen.

„Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren! Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich für den Beruf des Heilers entschieden haben. Die Damen mögen mir an dieser Stelle nachsehen, dass ich auf die zusätzliche Anrede der HeilerIN verzichte, und stattdessen Heiler als neutralen Titel wähle, um meine kurze Begrüßungsrede wirklich kurz zu halten und Ihre Geduld nicht über Gebühr zu strapazieren.  
Der Beruf des Heilers bringt eine große Verantwortung mit sich, aber auch die Möglichkeit viel Gutes zu tun. Um so wichtiger ist eine gründliche Ausbildung. Diese besteht für Sie aus zwei großen Schwerpunkten: dem praktischen Umgang mit den Patienten und der Theorie. Letztere umfasst zu gleichen Teilen: Rückverwandlung, Gegenflüche, Kräuterkunde, Heil- und Linderungszauber sowie Heiltränke. Die genauen Unterrichtszeiten sowie die Stationen, in denen Sie im ersten Quartal Ihre Praxiserfahrungen sammeln werden, entnehmen Sie bitte den Aushängen hinter mir."  
Auf die überraschten Blicke einiger Auszubildenden hin, die verwundert waren, dass sie bereits so früh Kontakt mit den Patienten haben sollten, erwiderte Rubeus: „Ja, ganz recht, Sie werden von Beginn an mit unseren Patienten zu tun haben. Auch wenn Sie zunächst vermutlich nicht viel mehr als kleine Handreichungen machen können. Doch bedenken Sie: Selbst wenn Sie den entsprechenden Kühlzauber noch nicht beherrschen, können Sie einem Patienten mit Eternitätsfieber schon mit einem feuchten Tuch Linderung verschaffen."

Aufmerksam hatte Neville Longbottom dem Ausbilder zugehört. Er war froh und dankbar für die Chance, die ihm durch die neue Aufnahmeregelung geboten worden war. Denn seit seiner Kindheit hatte er davon geträumt Heiler zu werden. Er wollte sich um seine Eltern kümmern, und vielleicht, aber diesen kühnen Gedanken verwahrte er fest verschlossen im hintersten Winkel seines Herzens, vielleicht gelang ihm das Unmögliche – seine Eltern zu heilen. Während seiner Schulzeit jedoch war dieser Traum, dank Professor Snape, in weite Ferne gerückt, da es Neville einfach nicht gelang, seine Angst vor dem hageren, stets schwarz gekleideten Zauberer zu überwinden. Somit war es ihm unmöglich, sich in Snapes Unterreicht zu konzentrieren, und Zaubertränke gestaltete sich regelmäßig als Katastrophe. Um jedoch Heiler zu werden, brauchte man einen ZAG in Zaubertränke – etwas geradezu Illusorisches für Neville. Nun aber hatte seine hervorragende Kräuterkundenote seine miserablen Zaubertrankleistungen aufwiegen können, und wer wusste schon, vielleicht wurde er ja ohne Snapes mürrisches Gesicht vor Augen doch noch ein halbwegs passabler Tränkebrauer. Er würde zumindest sein Bestes geben.

Doch sein Bestes zu geben vollbrachte noch kein Wunder. Das musste Neville zu seinem Leidwesen schon sehr bald erkennen. Und so bestand sein Bestes oft genug darin, zu verhindern, dass sein Kessel in die Luft flog. Was ja immerhin auch schon etwas war, wie er manchmal mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor dachte. Und es war auch nur Heiltränke, wo seine Leistungen dermaßen zu wünschen übrig ließen.  
In Kräuterkunde war er der Beste seiner Klasse, und auch in Gegenflüche gehörte er zu den Besten. Selbst in Rückverwandlungen war er besser als seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin Minerva McGonagall ihm zugetraut hatte, als er sie gebeten hatte, ihm eine Empfehlung für seine Bewerbung zu schreiben.  
Die jetzige Schulleiterin von Hogwarts hatte zunächst gezaudert, als Neville zu ihr gekommen war, doch als sie in das hoffnungsvolle und doch ernste Gesicht gesehen hatte, und daran dachte, wie ungerecht doch das Leben zu dem jungen Longbottom gewesen war, hatte sie beschlossen, dass er wenigstens eine Chance bekommen sollte.  
Dass Rückverwandlungen Neville leichter als sein ehemaliges Schulfach Verwandlungen fiel, lag daran, dass man bei Rückverwandlungen als erstes herausfinden musste, an welcher Stelle ein Zauber schief gegangen war. Und was schief gegangene Zauber betraf, so verfügte Neville über einen reichen Erfahrungsschatz aus eigener Hand, teils selbstverschuldet, teils dank irgendwelcher Slytherinstreiche.

Das erste Quartal neigte sich dem Ende zu, und abgesehen von Heiltränke hätte Neville nicht glücklicher sein können. Und er war es auch.  
Umso härter traf ihn die Mitteilung von Rubeus Wellado.

Dieser hatte Neville, so wie auch die anderen seines Ausbildungsjahrgangs, zu einem Einzelgespräch gebeten, um mit ihm über seine Fortschritte zu sprechen.  
„Mr. Longbottom, ich muss gestehen, dass ich gerade was Sie betraf, so meine Zweifel bezüglich Ihrer Zulassung hatte", begann der Ausbilder das Gespräch.  
Neville schluckte unwillkürlich.  
„Umso mehr freut es mich, Sie mich eines Besseren belehrt haben. Meine Kollegen und ich sind wirklich hochzufrieden mit Ihnen. Allerdings mit einer Ausnahme, und das ist, wie Sie sicher schon ahnen, Heiltränke. Gewiss, nicht jeder Heiler muss auch ein guter Tränkebrauer sein, aber Mr. Longbottom, nichts desto trotz müssen Sie auch in diesem Fach bestehen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, bei Ihren derzeitigen Leistungen in Heiltränke laufen Sie Gefahr das Jahr wiederholen zu müssen. Und damit meine ich nicht nur Heiltränke, sondern Sie müssten alle Fächer noch einmal machen." Mitleidig sah Rubeus Wellado Neville an.  
Der junge Zauberer war bei diesen Worten bleich wie ein Einhorn geworden. Doch der Ausbilder hielt nichts davon, mit der Wahrheit hinter den Berg zu halten. Zumal es ja noch nicht zu spät war, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, was er Neville auch sagte: „Lassen Sie den Kopf nicht hängen. Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend. Vielleicht fragen Sie einen Ihrer Mitauszubildenden um Hilfe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der eine oder die andere Ihnen gerne hilft." Aufmunternd lächelte er Neville an. Dann ging er zum nächsten Gesprächspunkt über.  
„Nun zum nächsten Quartal. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich als einer der Ersten freiwillig für den Dienst an Weihnachten eingetragen. Ist das richtig?"  
Neville nickte.  
„Und was ist mit Ihrer Familie? Nicht, dass wir Ihr Engagement nicht zu würdigen wüssten, aber wollen Sie denn Weihnachten nicht mit Ihrer Familie verbringen?" Der Ausbilder wollte sichergehen, dass gerade die angehenden Heiler des ersten Jahres nicht aus falschem Ehrgeiz auf ein Fest wie Weihnachten im Kreise der Familie verzichteten.  
„Die einzige Familie, Sir, die mir noch geblieben ist, ist hier im St. Mungo's", erwiderte Neville ruhig.  
„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich, Frank und Alice Longbottom, geschlossene Abteilung", sagte Rubeus mehr zu sich als zu Neville. „Wissen Sie was? Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee..." Mit entschlossener Feder schrieb er etwas auf seinen Notizblock. „Was hielten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie für das nächste Quartal für Fluchschäden einteilte? Dann könnten Sie Weihnachten auf alle Fälle mit Ihren Eltern verbringen."  
Dankbar nickte Neville. „Das wäre wunderbar, Sir." Und er nahm sich fest vor, dem Ausbilder diese Freundlichkeit zu vergelten, indem er sich in Heiltränke verbesserte.

Der erste Schritt in dieser Richtung war, dass er den Rat des Ausbilders beherzigte, und sich unter seinen Mitauszubildenden nach einer Nachhilfe umsah. Und tatsächlich, gleich die erste, die er fragte, war bereit, ihm bei Heiltränke zu helfen.  
Yolanda Dobkins war eine hübsche Brünette, ein Umstand, der ihr bei ihren männlichen Kollegen eine nicht zu übersehende Beliebtheit eingebracht hatte. Als bekannt wurde, dass Yolanda Neville Nachhilfe geben würde, musste sich Neville einige anzügliche Kommentare anhören. Doch er tat sie einfach achselzuckend ab, denn er hatte Yolanda nicht wegen ihres Aussehens gefragt, sondern weil die ehemalige Ravenclaw zu den Besten in diesem Fach gehörte. Außerdem war Neville schwul, was aber die wenigsten seiner Mitauszubildenden wussten. Das lag nicht etwa daran, dass er es bewusst vor seinen Kameraden verheimlichte, sondern es ihm einfach nicht wichtig war, ob die Leute es wussten oder nicht.

„Aber das ist doch ganz einfach. Zuerst musst du das Serengetifeigenöl mit Wasser im Verhältnis 1:2 mischen, dann geriebenen Biberschwanz hinzufügen und mit einer Silberkelle solange umrühren, bis sich die Mischung rosa färbt. Anschließend Akelei hinzufügen, bis der Trank farblos ist. Aber nicht zuviel, sonst färbt es sich gelb und ist nutzlos", erklärte Yolanda Neville die Zubereitung eines Rückverwandlungstrankes.  
Es war ein diesiger Sonntagnachmittag und sie hatten sich in der Bibliothek des Lernheilerhauses getroffen.  
„Und wann kommt die Alraune dazu?", fragte Neville, der sich echt bemühte zu verstehen, was Yolanda ihm erklärte.  
„Nach dem Mondfeenstaub, aber vor dem Gelee Royale", kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
Neville seufzte. Seit zwei Stunden nun gingen sie die Tränke durch, die sie während des ersten Quartals gebraut hatten. Doch während Yolanda alle Tränke und ihre Zubereitung herunterbeten konnte, verwechselte Neville nach wie vor Zutaten oder ihre Reihenfolge. Daran hatte sich auch bei diesem dritten Nachhilfetreffen nichts geändert.  
„Gut, kommen wir zum nächsten Trank", sagte Yolanda und suchte die entsprechenden Aufzeichnungen heraus.   
„Ähm", unterbrach Neville sie. „Können wir das auf das nächste Mal verschieben? Ich habe gleich Dienst." Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, sein Dienst begann erst in einer Stunde, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er jetzt eh nicht weiterkam, außerdem wollte er sich gerne noch mental auf den Dienst vorbereiten, den Kopf freikriegen.  
„Okay, dann bis zum Dienstag." Yolanda nickte und begann ihre Sachen einzupacken. Dabei warf sie Neville ein paar scheue Blicke zu, die so gar nicht zu ihrem sonstigen Verhalten passten. Und als Neville, nachdem er die Blicke bemerkt hatte, sie fragend ansah, wurde sie sogar ein wenig rot.   
„Ist etwas, Yolanda?", fragte er schließlich vorsichtig.  
„Ich...", druckste die junge Frau ein wenig herum, „ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir nicht vielleicht mal etwas gemeinsam unternehmen könnten, außerhalb der Nachhilfe? Ich find dich nämlich sehr nett, nein, mehr sogar... Du bist irgendwie süß und ein Gentleman. Nicht so, wie die anderen Jungs, die immer nur das eine im Sinn haben. Ich mein, nicht, dass ich was gegen Sex hätte, aber eben erst, wenn man sich etwas besser kennt, und auch die richtigen Gefühle im Spiel sind. Und bei dir habe ich das Gefühl, dass das vielleicht klappen könnte..." Dann, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie soeben weit mehr gesagt hatte, als sie zu verraten bereit gewesen war, schlug sie entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund und floh förmlich aus der Bibliothek.  
Sprachlos sah Neville ihr hinterher.

„Tja, und jetzt weiß ich nicht recht, was ich machen soll. Ich mein, natürlich ist mir klar, dass ich mit ihr reden muss. Sowohl über die Sache mit dem Date, denn das ist es wohl, was sie sich erhofft, als auch wegen der Nachhilfe." Neville seufzte und sah von seinem Vater zu seiner Mutter hinüber. „So wie sie mir die Sachen erklärt, hilft mir das nicht wirklich. In gewisser Weise ähnelt sie darin Hermione. Sie hat mir auch immer nur gesagt, was ich machen soll. Und zugegeben, damit hat sie mir oft genug aus der Patsche geholfen, aber besser verstanden habe ich es deswegen nicht. Und Yolanda ist wirklich nett, ich will sie nicht verletzten..."  
Wie so oft, wenn er nicht weiterwusste, war Neville zu seinen Eltern gegangen, um ihnen alles zu erzählen. Sie mochten zwar nicht in der Lage sein, ihm zu antworten, aber sie hörten ihm zu, das wusste er. Und oft reichte das schon aus, um seine Gedanken zu klären. Doch heute half es nicht richtig, vielleicht, weil er die Lösung schon kannte, und es keine Alternative gab, so sehr er es auch gehofft hatte. So aber beendete ein Blick auf die Uhr das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern, jedoch nicht, ohne dass seine Mutter ihm nicht noch ein glänzendes Bonbonpapier mitgab. Neville lächelte ihr zu, strich ihr noch einmal über die Wange, dann verabschiedete er sich von seinen Eltern mit den Worten, dass er sie ab Freitag häufiger würde besuchen kommen, da er dann für den Dienst im vierten Stock eingeteilt war.  
Was Neville zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, war, dass es sehr wohl eine Alternativlösung für sein Yolanda-Problem gab... 

„Da sieh einer an. Der kleine Gryffindor hat eine Eroberung gemacht. Aber nicht irgendeine, nein, Yolanda Dobkins, Schwarm aller männlichen Auszubildenden. Doch, und das ist das Beste, unsere Tränkekatastrophe ist nicht an ihr interessiert, denn er planscht am anderen Ufer. Na, wenn das seine Großmutter wüsste. Da würde sie sich bestimmt glatt noch tausendmal mehr wünschen, Potter wäre ihr Enkel und nicht dieser Trottel."  
Mit einem leisen Lachen verließ Blaise Zabini unauffällig seinen Horchposten, und entging dabei gerade noch Gilderoy Lockheart, der mal wieder auf der Suche nach potenziellen Fans war, denen er ein paar Autogramme schreiben konnte.

Blaise war sich nicht sicher, warum er Neville gerade belauscht hatte. Für gewöhnlich vermied er den geschlossenen Bereich dieser Abteilung, und zum Glück hatte er dort auch noch nicht Dienst tun müssen. Heute Nachmittag aber, als er gerade von der Cafeteria in seine Dienstabteilung ‚Magische Pestilenzen' hatte gehen wollen, hatte er den ehemaligen Gryffindor in die Geschlossene verschwinden sehen und einfach nicht widerstehen können.  
Jetzt hatte er kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Neville abzupassen und ihn mit einem flapsigen Spruch von wegen ‚Die Schöne und die Schwuchtel' zu provozieren, doch ganz der Ex-Slytherin, der er war, war ihm gleich darauf eine noch bessere Idee gekommen. Denn weitaus lustiger wäre es, seine Entdeckung mit Yolanda zu teilen – und zu sehen, wie all ihre Hoffnungen zerstoben und Enttäuschung wichen. Dass er damit Neville ein unangenehmes Gespräch abnahm, nun, damit würde er leben müssen, außerdem würde der Gryffindor bestimmt versuchen, die Wogen ein wenig zu glätten, und dem zuzusehen war bestimmt mehr als amüsant.

Ohne, dass Blaise sich dessen wirklich bewusst war, kreisten seine Gedanken mal wieder um Neville Longbottom. Wie so oft seit dem Ausbildungsbeginn, als er diesen unter seinen zukünftigen Kollegen entdeckt hatte. Schon damals war ihm aufgefallen, wie sehr sich Neville seit ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hogwarts verändert hatte. Eigentlich waren es nur Kleinigkeiten, aber sie reichten aus, ihn interessant zu machen. Denn während Neville in der Schule ein linkischer, in den meisten Fächern eher unbegabter Junge mit Pfannkuchengesicht gewesen war, und manchmal ein Randanhängsel von Harry Potter, wirkte er jetzt, zwei Jahre nach dem Krieg, irgendwie erwachsen. Da war ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen, in dem Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel von Zeit zu Zeit umspielte, der ihm eine Aura von innerer Ruhe verlieh, einer Ruhe, die aber irgendwie nicht zu greifen war, und deswegen so anziehend wirkte. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum Blaise von ihm als Neville und nicht als Longbottom dachte. Dass er den Gryffindor dennoch hin und wieder ärgerte, war er seinem Ruf als Slytherin einfach schuldig. Wohl so ähnlich, wie Neville seine miserable Leistung in Heiltränke einfach seinem schlechten Ruf als Tränkebrauer schuldig war.

Noch am gleichen Nachmittag ergab sich eine Chance mit Yolanda zu reden, so dass Blaise am Abend voller Spannung in seinem Lieblingssessel im großen Kaminzimmer des Lernheilerhauses saß, und darauf wartete, dass ein Gewitter über dem nichts ahnenden Neville, der am Tisch ein Kräuterkundebuch las, losging.

Und tatsächlich, kurz nach zehn Uhr, also Yolandas Dienstschluss, stürmte Miss Dobkins mit wehendem Umhang und wütender Miene, so dass sie damit sogar Snape in den Schatten gestellt hätte, in den Aufenthaltsraum.  
„Schwul!", stieß sie bitter hervor, als sie vor Neville zum Stehen kam. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du schwul bist?? Stattdessen lässt du es zu, dass ich mich dermaßen zum Narren mache. Vermutlich hast du dich sogar noch über mich amüsiert. Ihr Kerle seid doch wirklich alle gleich, und du, Neville Longbottom, bist echt das Allerletzte. Und das mit der Nachhilfe kannst du vergessen. Oh ja! Vermutlich wärst du sogar mit mir ausgegangen, in aller Freundschaft, und damit ich dir weiterhin helfe, weil du einfach zu blöd bist, dir selbst den einfachsten Zaubertrank zu merken." 

Tja, sollte Neville vorgehabt haben, seine sexuelle Orientierung geheim zu halten, war es nun zu spät. Denn auch wenn gerade nur eine Handvoll Leute im Kaminzimmer waren, würde sich diese Neuigkeit in Windeseile herumsprechen. Zwar war Homosexualität mittlerweile in der Zauberergemeinschaft etwas, das im Allgemeinen ohne Vorbehalte akzeptiert wurde, aber manche Zauberer und Hexen waren nach wie vor verbohrt, was das betraf, und egal, wie die Umgebung es aufnahm, die erste Zeit würde Neville sich einige blöde Bemerkungen anhören müssen.  
Blaise versteckte sein Grinsen hinter einem Buch über Flüche und ihre Gegenzauber. Es legte doch niemand einen besseren Auftritt hin als eine enttäuschte Frau!

Neville, der zunächst gar nicht gewusst hatte, wie ihm geschah, war bei Yolandas letztem Satz wütend geworden. Doch das ließ er sich nicht anmerken, als er aufstand und Yolanda fest ansah. Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt, sie einfach reden zu lassen und nichts zu sagen, da der Versuch mit einer aufgebrachten Frau reden zu wollen seiner Erfahrung nach nichts brachte – wie oft hatte er in der Vergangenheit den Zuhörer für Hermione gespielt, wenn diese sich mal wieder über Ron aufregte und Harry und Ginny mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren? – doch diese letzte Äußerung wollte er nicht ohne Erwiderung so stehen lassen.  
„Ja, ich bin schwul. Das hätte ich dir auch gesagt, wenn ich dir wegen der Verabredung eine Absage erteilt hätte. Und das hätte ich. Denn ich bin schließlich kein Slytherin, der Menschen aus purer Berechnung und Eigennutz manipuliert", sagte er ruhig. 

Unwillkürlich duckte sich Blaise ein wenig tiefer in sein Buch, doch niemand achtete auf ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir irgendwie Anlass zur Hoffnung gegeben habe, es war nicht meine Absicht. Denn wie du selbst gesagt hast, bin ich anders als die Jungs, die dir ständig hinterher sabbern. So anders, dass ich eben auf Männer stehe. Und was die Nachhilfe betrifft, so glaube ich sowieso nicht, dass sie mir wirklich weiterhilft, da deine Art zu erklären im Grunde nur eine Wiederholung des Lehrbuchs ist." Damit wandte sich Neville von Yolanda ab, setzte sich wieder hin und vertiefte sich in sein Buch über seltene Kräuter, ohne der jungen Hexe noch einmal Beachtung zu schenken.  
Diese starrte Neville einige Sekunden lang verblüfft an, dann rauschte sie zornig davon.

Blaise konnte gar nicht anders als Neville im Stillen bewundernd zu applaudieren. Sicher, der sprechende Hut hatte damals gewiss seine Gründe gehabt, den jüngsten Spross des Hauses Longbottom nach Gryffindor zu stecken, welches für seinen Mut bekannt war, aber einen solchen Auftritt hätte Blaise ihm nicht zugetraut. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er jetzt aus seinem Sessel aufstand und zu Neville hinüber ging.  
„Wow! Das war echt ein fieser Auftritt eben von Yolanda", sagte er und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl neben Neville.  
Überrascht sah dieser seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden an, war es doch das erste Mal seit ihrem Ausbildungsbeginn, dass der Ex-Slytherin ihn ansprach, ohne ihn gleich darauf ärgern zu wollen. Aber nach Yolandas Aktion gerade, war Neville sich sicher, auch mit Blaise umgehen zu können, falls dieser doch noch seine Meinung änderte und ihn ärgern wollte. Und falls Blaise sein freundliches Verhalten ernst meinte – nun, ihm sollte es recht sein, denn Neville war nicht der Typ, der Streit suchte. So zuckte er mit den Schultern und sagte: „Na ja, so unrecht hatte Yolanda ja nicht. Ich bin schwul und ich bin scheinbar wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall, was Heiltränke betrifft."  
„Hey, immerhin bist du nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie während der Schulzeit, denn bislang hast du noch keinen Kessel zum explodieren gebracht", meinte Blaise scherzhaft.  
„Gib es zu, du wartest doch jede Heiltränkestunde gespannt nur darauf, dass ich endlich wieder für eine solche Showeinlage mit Knalleffekt sorge", erwiderte Neville grinsend, denn es tat gut, auf diese Weise Yolandas Auftritt zu vergessen. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Das Geheimnis ist ein semipermeabler Protego-Zauber. Den Trick haben mir die Weasley-Zwillinge verraten."   
„Nicht schlecht." Anerkennend musterte Blaise den Gryffindor. „Und vor allem gar nicht so einfach. Gerade deshalb fällt es mir so schwer zu glauben, dass du dir wirklich keinen einzigen Trank merken kannst."  
„Ist aber so. Zum Beispiel so etwas Simples wie ein Aufmunterungstrank. Ich weiß, dass artabrische Sonnenblumenblütenblätter hineingehören, aber ich kann mir nicht merken, ob auch noch Fühler vom Tag- oder Nachtpfauenauge hineinkommen. Ich weiß nur, dass es ein Schmetterling ist", erklärte Neville.  
„Die pflanzlichen Zutaten kannst du dir merken, aber tierische oder andere nicht?", fragte Blaise verwirrt.  
„Ja." Neville nickte. „Aber das kommt daher, dass bei Kräutern, Wurzeln, Rinden und ähnlichem ein entsprechender Eintrag im Abschnitt über die jeweiligen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten in meinen Kräuterkundebüchern stand."  
„Aber du weißt nicht, warum bestimmte Pflanzen für bestimmte Tränke verwendet werden?" Langsam begann Blaise zu ahnen, wo Nevilles eigentliches Problem lag.

Es gab nämlich drei Kategorien von Tränkebrauern:  
Diejenigen, die keine Ahnung davon hatten, und bei denen entsprechend alles schief ging.  
Diejenigen, die ebenfalls wenig bis keine Ahnung hatten, aber es immerhin schafften, brauchbare Resultate zu erzielen, indem sie sich peinlichst an die Rezeptur hielten.  
Und diejenigen, die einen Zusammenhang zwischen Ingredienzien, ihren Wirkungen und ihrem Einsatz innerhalb der Rezeptur herstellen konnten.  
Letztere waren dann auch in der Lage, kleine Änderungen im Ablauf, die einen leichteren Weg mit gleichem Resultat darstellten, vorzunehmen, oder auch Fehler bei anderen zu korrigieren.  
Die meisten Tränkebücher setzten diese Transferleistung von ihren Anwendern voraus, und Blaise war sich bewusst, dass Professor Snape, der mehr als bloß ein Naturtalent auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke war, nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass jemand nicht von alleine auf die Idee dieses Wissenstransfers kommen würde.

Nun ja, es gab allerdings auch Menschen, die, selbst, wenn sie um die Zusammenhänge wussten, keinen vernünftigen Trank zustande brachten, aber irgendwie glaubte Blaise nicht, dass auch Neville zu dieser Kategorie der Hoffnungslosen zählte. Dafür war er in den anderen Fächern zu gut. Nicht so, wie seinerzeit in der Schule Draco Malfoys Handlanger Crabbe und Goyle, die, wie es bei den Muggeln so schön hieß, zu dumm waren, einen Eimer Wasser umzutreten. Zumindest wollte Blaise es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.  
„Also gut, ein Aufmunterungstrank in der Grundrezeptur... Was soll er bewirken?", fragte er Neville.  
Dieser hatte bemerkt, wie sich die Haltung des anderen ein klein wenig geändert hatte und war neugierig geworden, was Blaise vorhatte. Deshalb beschloss er auf dessen Frage einzugehen. „Der Trank soll jemanden, der unter Depressionen oder starker Trauer leidet aufheitern."  
„Oder anders ausgedrückt, der Trank soll das Gemüt des Patienten aufhellen. Deshalb werden überwiegend helle Zutaten, sogenannte Lichtzutaten verwendet. Wie die Blütenblätter der artabrischen Sonnenblume."  
„Also Tagpfauenauge und nicht sein nächtlicher Namensvetter." Nevilles Gesicht hellte sich auf. Dass es so einfach sein konnte...  
Blaise lächelte. Er hatte mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt. Neville war nicht zu blöd fürs Tränkebrauen, ihm fehlte lediglich das Wissen um das Warum der einzelnen Zutaten.  
„Danke."  
Damit brachte Neville Blaise wieder zurück in die Realität. Hatte er gerade wirklich einem ehemaligen Gryffindor geholfen? Ein Slytherin, der einem Gryffindor half? Und doch, Blaise musste zugeben, es hatte sich gut angefühlt, und für einen kurzen Moment hatte er sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Neville auch weiterhin zu helfen. Doch das war ausgeschlossen. Ein Slytherin half nicht einfach einem anderen, schon gar nicht einem Gryffindor, und erst recht nicht auf Dauer. Punkt. Abrupt stand Blaise auf und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, wieder zu seinem Sessel hinüber.

Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er Neville am nächsten Tag in Heiltränke beobachtete, um zu sehen, ob der kleine Fingerzeig, den er ihm gegeben hatte, diesem weiterhalf.

Tatsächlich warf Neville dieses Mal weit weniger falsche Zutaten in seinen Kessel, als es für gewöhnlich der Fall war, sondern zog ständig eine handgeschriebene Liste zu Rate. Anscheinend hatte er noch die halbe Nacht damit zugebracht, Trankzutaten nach den vier Elementen, hell und dunkeln und ähnlichen Kriterien zu kategorisieren.  
Allerdings half ihm seine Liste wenig, wenn es um die korrekte Menge und den richtigen Einsatzzeitpunkt ging. Auch standen nicht alle Zaubertrankzutaten auf Nevilles Liste.

Hinzu kam noch, dass die Rezepturen im St Mungo's nur aus einer alphabetischen Zutatenliste bestand. Und obendrein wurde erwartete, dass die angehenden Heiler noch eigenständig eine weitere Zutat hinzufügten, um den Trank der vorgegebenen speziellen Situation anzupassen. Das war das Kriterium, anhand dessen die Leistungen der einzelnen Studenten gemessen wurden:  
Man konnte entweder etwas Neutrales hinzufügen, was den Trank nicht im Geringsten veränderte, eine Standardzutat, wie sie üblicherweise für diese Art Trank verwendet wurde und eine Standardverbesserung damit erzielen, oder eben eine Zutat, die auf wirkliches Verständnis der Materie schließen ließ und den Trank auf gewünschte Weise wirklich verbesserte.

Je länger Blaise Neville beobachtete, während er seinen eigenen Trank braute, desto mehr kam er zu dem Schluss, dass aus dem Gryffindor mit der richtigen Hilfe vielleicht doch noch ein brauchbarer Tränkebrauer wurde, der zumindest seine zukünftigen Patienten nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit vergiften würde. Aber Neville helfen... Da könnte er ja gleich ihre Verlobung bekannt geben! Allein der Gedanke an eine entsprechende Anzeige im Tagespropheten war lächerlich. Allerdings wiederum schon so lächerlich, dass er Blaise zum Grinsen brachte, als er sich die ungläubigen Gesichter ein paar seiner Bekannten vorstellte – allen voran Draco Malfoy und Professor Snape.

Doch die Idee, Neville zu helfen, ließ Blaise den ganzen Tag nicht mehr los. Vielleicht wenn er eine Möglichkeit fand, bei der Neville nicht wusste, dass er es war, der ihm half...?  
Und dann hatte er die Lösung!  
Einer der Ex-Männer seiner Mutter – Blaise wusste jetzt nicht mehr ob es Nummer Vier oder Nummer Fünf gewesen war, aber das war ja auch egal – hatte ihm mal ein Muggelding namens ‚Adventskalender' geschenkt. Für jeden Tag, vom 1. bis zum 24. Dezember, hatte sich hinter einem der Türchen ein Stück Schokolade verborgen. Als Kind hatte Blaise seinen Adventskalender geliebt und seine Mutter immer solange genervt, bis sie ihm einen besorgte, auch als der Urheber längst passé gewesen war. Erst als Blaise nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er keinen solchen Kalender mehr haben wollen. Es passte einfach nicht nach Slytherin.  
Jetzt aber würde er das Prinzip des Adventskalenders nutzen und Neville jeden Tag einen Tipp für Heiltränke zukommen lassen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn Neville nach 24 Hinweisen nicht deutlich besser im Tränkebrauen war. Je länger Blaise über diese Idee nachdachte, desto besser gefiel sie ihm und desto deutlicher nahm sie Gestalt an...

Gleich am nächsten Tag ging er deswegen in die Winkelgasse. In einem Schreibwarenladen kaufte er einen großen Bogen Fotokarton, auf dem munter Schneeflocken durch klirrendkalte Winterluft tanzten, und in einem kleinen Laden, der mit Sammelobjekten handelte, erstand er 24 der günstigsten Schokofroschkarten – 20 mal Agrippa und 4 mal Dumbledore. Na ja, er hatte ja nicht vor, die Karten so zu lassen.  
Und wo er schon gerade dabei war, machte er noch kurz einen Abstecher nach Muggellondon und besorgte sich selbst einen Schokoladenadventskalender.

Als Blaise zurückkam, wartete eine Überraschung auf ihn, von der er nicht wusste, ob er sich darüber freuen oder ärgern sollte. Die Dienstpläne für das nächste Quartal waren ausgehängt worden, und zu seinem Entsetzten war er für den vierten Stock – Fluchschäden – eingeteilt. Drei Monate Gilderoy Lockheart!   
Aber auch drei Monate gemeinsam Dienst mit Neville, wie er feststellte, als er nachsah, wer noch für diese Station eingeteilt war. Beim Anblick von Nevilles Namen und der Aussicht direkt mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, tat sein Herz unwillkürlich einen kleinen Hüpfer, den Blaise aber ignorierte. Sicher nur eine einmalige, unbedeutende Anomalie, hervorgerufen durch etwas erblich Bedingtes oder so, altes Familienzipperlein.  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf Yolandas Namen. Auch sie war für Fluchschäden eingeteilt. Na, wenn das nicht lustig wurde... Blaise grinste. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlecht für das kommende Quartal den vierten Stock erwischt zu haben. 

Der erste Dezember kam und mit ihm die Adventszeit.

Es war noch nicht ganz sieben Uhr am Morgen, als ein großer, majestätischer Uhu an die Scheibe des Fensters im Lernheilerhaus klopfte, hinter dem Neville Longbottom wohnte. Verwundert öffnete dieser dem ihm fremden Vogel und nahm das Paket entgegen, das der gefiederte Postbote in seinen Krallen getragen hatte. Dann bot er ihm ein Stück seines Marmeladentoasts an, was der Uhu gnädig akzeptierte, ehe er wieder davon flatterte.

Neugierig öffnete Neville das röhrenförmige Paket und fand darin einen zusammengerollten Fotokarton mit den Zahlen von 1-24, jeweils umrahmt mit fünf kleinen Schnitten. Darüber prangte in gold- und silbernfarbenen Buchstaben das Wort ‚Adventskalender'.  
Ein wenig unschlüssig beobachtete er die herumwirbelnden Schneeflocken. Was bitte war ein Adventskalender?

Während er noch über diese Frage nachdachte, schwebte ein weißes Kuvert unter seiner Tür hindurch. Als Neville den Umschlag öffnete, fand er darin eine Karte, die im ersten Augenblick wie eine Schokofroschkarte aussah, doch als er sie genauer betrachtete, entdeckte er, dass jemand sie recht geschickt verändert hatte. Auf der Rückseite prangte eine 1 und auf der Vorderseite ein kleines, unbewegtes Bild, dazu folgender Text: „Paracelsus sagt: Alles ist Gift, es kommt auf die Dosis an", darunter: „Elemente der gleichen Kategorie potenzieren sich in ihrer Wirkung."  
Neville verstand sofort. Jemand wollte ihm mit dieser Karte eine Hilfestellung für Heiltränke geben. Doch wer? Vor allem, wer wusste, dass es genau solche Hinweise waren, die Neville brauchte, um dieses Fach besser zu verstehen?   
Eigentlich fiel ihm da nur Blaise Zabini ein, doch diesen schloss Neville gleich wieder aus. Denn obwohl ihm der Slytherin neulich mit seinem Tipp über helle und dunkle Zutaten wirklich geholfen hatte, war er doch gleich darauf aufgestanden und weggegangen, fast so, als hätte er bedauert ihm geholfen zu haben.  
Vielleicht Chefausbilder Wellado? Dieser hatte möglicherweise mitbekommen, was sich im Kaminzimmer abgespielt hatte, sowohl mit Yolanda als auch mit Blaise, und dann beschlossen, Neville auf diese Art zu helfen? Doch warum? Sicher, kein Ausbilder sah es gerne, wenn einer seiner Schützlinge versagte, aber ihm auf diese Weise zu helfen? Neville wusste es nicht. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass jemand offensichtlich bereit war, ihm in Heiltränke zu helfen. Und da obendrein die Karte perfekt in den Fotokarton mit der ‚Adventskalender'-Aufschrift passte, durfte Neville wohl guten Gewissens annehmen, dass noch weitere nützliche Hinweise auf ihn warteten. Vielleicht sogar schon morgen?

Gut gelaunt steckte Neville die Paracelsus-Karte in den Kalender, beendete sein Frühstück und begab sich dann in den vierten Stock des Krankenhauses. Heute würde bestimmt ein toller Tag!

Die Arbeit auf der Station für Fluchschäden war ganz so, wie Neville erwartet hatte – hauptsächlich war viel Geduld gefordert. Nicht nur im Umgang mit den Patienten der Geschlossenen sondern vor allem auch bei jenen Patienten, die von alleine wieder gesund würden, da ihre Schäden verschwanden, wenn der Fluch mit Hilfe der Zeit verblasste und sich auflöste. Denn diese Patienten verstanden meist nicht, dass es in ihrem Fall sogar gefährlich werden konnte, wenn man versuchte das Ganze auf magischem Weg zu beschleunigen.

Gleich am zweiten Tag bekam Neville die Chance seinem ersten Patienten zu helfen. Seinem ersten eigenen Patienten. 

Er hatte eigentlich gerade Pause machen wollen, als er auf dem Flur ein Elternpaar mit einem zuckenden, hysterisch kichernden, etwa 8-jährigen Jungen begegnete. Neville erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass der Junge unter einem Kitzelfluch litt und fragte sich, warum die Eltern den Fluch nicht einfach aufgehoben hatten, denn sowohl der Fluch als auch der spezifische Gegenspruch waren nicht sonderlich schwierig. Neugierig auf das Warum, aber auch weil er dem Jungen gerne helfen wollte, trat Neville näher. Mit ruhiger Stimme fragte er: „Kann ich helfen?"  
Erleichtert sah der Vater ihn an. „Sind Sie Heiler? Wir brauchen nämlich dringend einen Heiler für unseren Sohn."  
Neville lächelte aufmunternd. „Ich bin zwar nur Heiler in Ausbildung, aber mit einem Kitzelfluch werde ich schon fertig. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie es gestatten."  
Die Frau nickte eifrig. „Wenn Sie so nett wären. Wissen Sie, mein Mann und ich sind Squibs, aber Wulf, unser Sohn hier, hat magische Kräfte. Manchmal übt er heimlich leichte Flüche und so, um uns beschützen zu können, falls wieder eine Gefahr wie der, der endlich für immer besiegt ist, aufkommt. Aber ich hab dem Jungen schon tausendmal gesagt, er soll nicht vor dem Spiegel üben", plapperte sie aufgeregt, um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen.

Neville nickte verständnisvoll und wandte sich dann Wulf zu. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass der Junge mit einem Kitzelfluch viel gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser hätte ausrichten können, aber er fand es sehr lobenswert, dass der Kleine seine Eltern verteidigen und beschützen wollte. Er selbst würde wohl genauso gehandelt haben. Und außerdem, wer wusste schon, was geschehen würde, schließlich hatte Harry immer wieder betont, dass selbst ein simpler Expelliarmus kampftauglich war. Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung richtete Neville seinen Zauberstab auf Wulf und sprach den Gegenzauber. Sofort verstummte das Gekicher und das Zucken hörte auf.  
„Danke", sagte der Junge, ehrlich erleichtert.  
„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Neville lächelnd. „Aber du solltest dir vielleicht überlegen, ob du vorerst nicht lieber mit einer Vogelscheuche als Übungspartner vorlieb nimmst statt deines Spiegelbilds. Denn sonst sehen wir uns schon sehr bald wieder." Er versuchte ein wenig streng zu blicken, ehe er sich von der Familie verabschiedete und in den Pausenraum ging.

„Hey Neville", sagte am Abend Tommy Baxter, einer der Mitauszubildenden, zu dem ehemaligen Gryffindor. „Wie ich gehört habe, hast du heute deinen ersten eigenen Patienten gehabt."

Sofort richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Kaminzimmer Anwesenden auf Neville. Sie alle waren begierig auf ihren ersten eigenen Patienten, doch bislang hatte sich noch für keinen eine entsprechende Gelegenheit ergeben. Neville war somit der erste aus ihrem Ausbildungsjahrgang, der es geschafft hatte.

Dieser blickte nur kurz von seinen Rückverwandlungsunterlagen auf und meinte achselzuckend: „Ach, war nicht so wild, bloß ein Kitzelfluch", und schrieb dann an einer Liste weiter.  
Tommy Baxter nickte verstehend und machte sich dann ebenfalls an seine Studien.

Blaise, der, wie die anderen, die kurze Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte, war verblüfft. Sicher, er kannte und beherrschte den Kitzelfluch, aber den Gegenspruch? Er wollte ihm beim besten Willen nicht einfallen. Aber für Neville, und offenbar auch für Tommy Baxter, schien dieser Spruch etwas Selbstverständliches zu sein. Hatte er etwa im Unterricht hier irgendwann geschlafen, als sie den Spruch durchgenommen hatten? Rasch blätterte er in seinem Gegenflüchebuch, doch der Kitzelfluch wurde erst in Kapitel 17 behandelt, was im Unterricht etwa März entsprach.

Da seine Neugier ihm keine Ruhe ließ, beschloss Blaise hinüberzugehen und Neville zu fragen. „Kitzelfluch?" Er setzte sich neben den Gryffindor.   
Neville nickte ohne aufzusehen.  
„Den Gegenspruch hatten wir doch noch gar nicht."  
Jetzt sah Neville Blaise doch an und grinste. „Stimmt, hier hatten wir ihn noch nicht, aber ich habe den Spruch schon in Hogwarts gelernt."  
In Hogwarts? Okay, Blaise erinnerte sich daran, dass Snape bei dem einzigen Treffen des Duellierclubs im zweiten Jahr einen Kitzelfluch hatte auflösen müssen, nachdem Draco und Harry gegeneinander angetreten waren, aber er bezweifelte doch irgendwie, dass Neville sich den Spruch bei dieser Gelegenheit gemerkt hatte. Außerdem erklärte das nicht, wieso Tom Baxter, welcher ein Hufflepuff aus dem Jahrgang unter ihnen war, mit dem Spruch vertraut war. „Hilf mir mal auf die Sprünge. Ich komm nicht drauf, wann wir den Spruch in Hogwarts gehabt haben sollen."  
„Offiziell gar nicht." Neville lächelte Blaise an. „Und da du in Slytherin warst, hattest du auch keine Gelegenheit ihn inoffiziell zu lernen."  
„Was hat denn mein Haus damit zu tun?", wollte Blaise wissen.  
„Du erinnerst dich an das fünfte Schuljahr? Damals hatten wir Umbridge in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Was bedeutete, dass dieser Unterricht absolute Zeitverschwendung war. Da aber die ZAGs anstanden, hat Hermione Dumbledores Armee ins Leben gerufen", erzählte Neville.  
„Das war doch dieser Geheimclub von Potter, den Draco mit dieser Henriette hat hochgehen lassen, oder?" Blaise erinnerte sich noch zu gut, wie selbstgefällig Draco und Co. gewesen waren, als sie von Umbridge zu ihren persönlichen Wachhunden befördert worden waren. Er selbst hatte bei diesem Theater nicht mitgemacht. Er hatte Umbridge nicht gemocht, wie so ziemlich alle Schüler, und diese Aktion war ihm zu blöd gewesen. Außerdem hatte er kein so ausgeprägtes Geltungsbedürfnis wie Draco gehabt. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass er keinen Vater wie Lucius Malfoy hatte, der ihn unter Druck setzte. Denn von den Lebenspartnern seiner Mutter hatte er sich schon im Alter von fünf Jahren nichts mehr sagen lassen.  
„Ja", nickte Neville. „Aber neben Verteidigungszaubern und Flüchen haben wir bei Harry auch ein paar Gegenzauber für die gängigsten Schülerflüche gelernt. Er war es nämlich leid, ständig Wabbelbein- und Kitzelflüche lösen zu müssen, wenn wir den Protego geübt haben."  
„Ah ja. Hätte ich Potter gar nicht zugetraut..." Das erklärte allerdings auch, warum alle Gryffindor damals so problemlos gute Noten in VgdDK bei den ZAGs geholt hatten. Und Tom Baxter war vermutlich ebenfalls in diesem Club gewesen.  
Zwar war jetzt Blaises Neugier bezüglich des Kitzelfluchs gestillt, aber er ertappte sich dabei, wie er nach einem Grund suchte, die Unterhaltung nicht enden lassen zu müssen. Denn dann hätte er aufstehen und wieder zu seinem ursprünglichen Platz zurückkehren müssen, und aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er das nicht. Da ihm aber nichts einfiel, überließ Blaise Neville wiederstrebend wieder seinem Rückverwandlungsaufsatz. 

Ein paar Tage später hielt die Weihnachtszeit mit voller Macht Einzug im St. Mungo's. Jeder, der nicht unmittelbar mit der Pflege eines Patienten betraut war, wurde zum Dekorieren abkommandiert, und bald wanden sich rotgeschmückte Immergrüngirlanden um Treppengeländer und Türstürze, spielten verzauberte Goldkugeln klassische Weihnachtslieder und Fenster erhielten Bilder aus magischem, nichtschmelzendem Schnee. 

Nach der Mittagspause rief Amaryll Franklin, die Chefheilerin der Abteilung Fluchschäden, ihre Belegschaft in den Pausenraum.   
Blaise schwante Übles, als er eine große Glasschüssel mit lauter gefalteten Zetteln auf dem Tisch stehen sah.

Ein einziges Mal hatte er sich von Pansy Parkinson während ihrer Schulzeit dazu überreden lassen, bei einer Weihnachtswichtelaktion mitzumachen. Es war eine Katastrophe gewesen.   
Denn natürlich war Pansy, die er prompt gezogen hatte, wenig begeistert davon gewesen, als sie in ihrem Päckchen einen Quidditchkalender mit den Terminen von allen wichtigen Spielen fand. Dabei hatte Blaise gedacht, jeder in der magischen Welt möge Quidditch. Es sei denn natürlich, man hieß Pansy Parkinson und interessierte sich nur dann für diesen Sport, wenn Draco spielte. Somit war es ihr herzlich egal, wann die Cannons gegen die Wespen oder die Tornados gegen die Eintracht spielten.

Und tatsächlich, kaum dass alle versammelt waren, fing Amaryll an, ihnen die Tradition des Weihnachtswichtelns auf dieser Station zu erklären. „Neben den Heilern und angehenden Heilern, die während der Weihnachtszeit in dieser Abteilung tätig sind, nehmen auch ein paar unserer Langzeitpatienten an der Aktion teil. Ja, für manche von ihnen ist dieses Wichtelgeschenk sogar das einzige Geschenk, das sie zu Weihnachten bekommen. Ich bitte sie also daher sich wirklich Mühe zu geben und nicht aus Verlegenheit einfach ein paar Flaschen Butterbier und dazu mehrere Schachteln Schokofrösche zu schenken." Damit hielt sie jedem, reihum, die Schüssel mit den Namen hin.  
Eher widerwillig fischte Blaise einen Zettel aus dem Glasgefäß. Doch als er ihn entfaltete und den Namen darauf las, wusste er ein für alle mal, dass er Wichteln hasste. ‚Gilderoy Lockheart' stand mit verschnörkelten Buchstaben auf dem weißen Papier. Ausgerechnet Gilderoy Lockheart! Verstohlen blickte sich Blaise um. Vielleicht fand er ja jemanden, mit dem er tauschen konnte. Das war zwar eigentlich nicht erlaubt, aber wenn es in aller Slytherin-Heimlichkeit geschah... Vielleicht mit Neville? Dieser sah nämlich auch alles andere als glücklich mit seinem Zettel in der Hand aus. Doch vorerst sollte er keine Gelegenheit bekommen, Neville zu fragen, denn kaum dass alle einen Namen gezogen hatten, scheuchte Chefheilerin Franklin ihren Stab auch schon wieder an die Arbeit.

Und so musste Blaise bis zum Abend warten, wo Neville wie üblich im Kaminzimmer über seinen Heiltränkeunterlagen saß. Blaise musste leicht grinsen, als er daran dachte, wonach Neville heute die Zutatenlisten durchsehen würde: „Einhörner sind mächtige, aber delikate Wesen. Ihre Magie ist ebenso beschaffen – schon in geringen Dosen wirksam, aber sehr flüchtig." Sprich: Einhornzutaten nur in geringen Maßen und sehr spät hinzugeben.  
„Hey, Nev", sagte Blaise und ließ sich, wieder mal, auf den Stuhl neben Neville fallen. „Wen hast du heute Mittag gezogen?"  
„Wieso willst du das wissen?", fragte Neville erstaunt.  
„Dachte, du hättest vielleicht Interesse daran, mit mir zu tauschen."  
„Und was, wenn ich dich gezogen hätte?"  
Blaise grinste. „Na, dann würde ich mir das tollste Geschenk machen und könnte sicher sein, dass es mir auf jeden Fall gefällt."  
Bei dieser Erklärung lachte Neville herzhaft. „Wen hast du denn gezogen, dass du so gerne tauschen möchtest?", fragte er dann.  
„Lockheart", grummelte Blaise und zeigte Neville den Zettel.  
„Sorry, aber ich tausche nicht. Auch wenn es verlockend klingt. Es wäre gegen die Regeln dieses Spiels. Aber, wenn du willst, kann ich dir helfen ein passendes Geschenk zu finden."  
Ein wenig skeptisch sah Blaise Neville an.  
„Ich bin echt gut in so was", versicherte dieser ihm. „In Sprouts Gewächshaus 7-Club hatten wir jedes Jahr so eine Aktion, und nie hat sich jemand nicht über das gefreut, was ich geschenkt habe."  
„Gewächshaus 7-Club? Was ist das? Eine geheime Kampftruppe mit Spezialausbildung im Kakteenstachelnschießen?", wollte Blaise wissen.  
„Nein", erwiderte Neville grinsend. „Nichts Geheimes. Zumindest nicht so wie Dumbledores Armee. Eher exklusiv. Ist dir während unserer Schulzeit nicht aufgefallen, dass wir kein einziges Mal in Gewächshaus 7 Unterricht hatten?"  
Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dort hat Professor Sprout ihre Sammlung seltener Pflanzen untergebracht. Dementsprechend lässt sie da auch nicht jeden hinein. Bei dem Club handelt es sich um Schüler, die ein großes Interesse an Kräuterkunde haben, aber auch Talent, Liebe zu Pflanzen und gute Noten in diesem Fach. Und wenn Professor Sprout dann das Gefühl hat, dass man in diesen Club passen könnte, lädt sie einen ein", erklärte Neville.  
„Und was habt ihr da gemacht? Die ganze Zeit Pflanzen gehätschelt und über Kräuter diskutiert?" Noch immer konnte Blaise den leicht ätzenden Tonfall in seiner Stimme nicht ganz unterdrücken, der für Slytherins im Umgang mit den anderen Häusern üblich war, auch wenn er heute wusste, wie lächerlich im Grunde dieses Verhalten war. Nicht, dass es Blaise nicht doch hier und da Spaß machte, den Slytherin heraus zu kehren, aber bei Neville passte es irgendwie nicht so recht. Nicht mehr...  
Doch der ehemalige Gryffindor überhörte den Ton einfach, und genoss es stattdessen sich einmal ganz normal mit Blaise zu unterhalten. Und das nicht nur für zwei Minuten oder so.  
„So ungefähr", antwortete Neville lächelnd. „Es kam zum Beispiel durchaus vor, dass bei uns im Unterricht eine Kleinigkeit erwähnt wurde, die bei den Ravenclaws anders erklärt worden war, und zusammengefügt die Dinge in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen ließ. Oder, dass die Älteren im Club einem Hinweise geben konnten, weil sie in einem der Fortgeschrittenenbücher zusätzliche Informationen gefunden hatten. Aber es gab auch gemeinsames Teetrinken, oder vor den Prüfungen gegenseitige Nachhilfe und eben zu Weihnachten eine Wichtelaktion."  
„Also schön", meinte Blaise, „falls dir etwas für Lockheart einfällt, hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn du es mir verrätst." Er grinste ein wenig schief. „Was aber nach wie vor nichts daran ändert, dass ich lieber jemand anderen gezogen hätte."  
„Sag das nicht", widersprach Neville ihm. „Lockheart ist noch harmlos im Vergleich zu der Person, die ich gezogen habe."  
Es sollte jemanden geben, der noch schlimmer als der Autogrammplagegeist Gilderoy Lockheart war? „Wer ist es denn?"  
„Yolanda Dobkins", kam es matt von Neville.  
Jetzt war es an Blaise zu lachen. Wenn das kein herrlicher Zufall war... „Wie wäre es mit einem Hetero-Klon von dir?", schlug er breit grinsend vor.  
Verdutzt sah Neville Blaise einen Moment an, doch dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Danke! Das ist die Idee!"   
„Was?", fragte Blaise irritiert. „Du willst dich klonen?"   
„So ungefähr. Yolanda will ja nicht unbedingt mich, sie will einfach jemanden, der halbwegs normal ist und aussieht, Höflichkeit und Respekt nicht nur aus dem Wörterbuch kennt und sie nicht sofort nach ihrem Äußeren beurteilt."   
„Na, viel Spaß beim Suchen", erwiderte Blaise trocken.   
„Muss ich gar nicht", kam es vergnügt von Neville, der sich daran machte, seine Heilkundeunterlagen zusammenzupacken. „Ich kenne nämlich schon so jemanden. Weshalb ich jetzt auch dringend einen Brief schreiben muss. Bis morgen also. Und danke noch mal. Ich hoffe, mir fällt im Gegenzug auch etwas für dich ein, das du Lockheart schenken kannst." Damit stand Neville auf und verließ das Kaminzimmer.  
Verdutzt sah Blaise ihm hinterher, schüttelte kurz den Kopf, und begann dann schon mal das nächste Kapitel in seinem Buch über Flüche und ihre Gegenzauber zu lesen. 

Es war knapp eine Woche vor Weihnachten, als Neville endlich mal wieder Zeit fand, seine Eltern zu besuchen.

„Heute ist es mir das erste Mal gelungen, in Heiltränke alles richtig zu machen. Na ja, zumindest so weit, wie ich gekommen bin. Denn leider bin ich nicht fertig geworden. Die Zeit war einfach zu knapp. Aber immerhin hatte ich den blassgrünen Dampf, der eine erwünschte Zwischenstufe darstellt", erzählte er. „Wer auch immer mir diesen Adventskalender schenkt, ich bin ihm dankbar.  
Ich hab übrigens mal Hermione gefragt, und sie hat mir gesagt, dass es sich bei diesem Kalender um ein Muggelding handelt, das ursprünglich aus dem Deutschen kommt, eigentlich mit Süßigkeiten gefüllt ist und den Kindern die Wartezeit bis Weihnachten verkürzen soll. Hm, da sind mir aber meine Heiltränkekarten allemal lieber als Süßigkeiten.  
Wenn ich doch bloß das mit dem Zeitproblem in den Griff kriegen könnte. Entweder ist der Trank zu schnell an dem Punkt angelangt, wo ich die nächsten Zutaten hinzufügen soll, aber ich bin mit der entsprechenden Vorbereitung noch nicht so weit, oder ich bereite erst alles soweit vor, aber dann reicht die Zeit zum Brauen nicht mehr." Neville seufzte leise. Aber er wollte sich nicht beklagen, immerhin lief es in diesem Fach schon deutlich besser, und mit etwas Glück reichte sein neugewonnenes Verständnis der Theorie am Ende, um das Jahr doch nicht wiederholen zu müssen.  
„Doch genug von Heiltränken. Habe ich euch schon erzählt, dass Ivo mir eulenwendend geantwortet hat? Ihm gefällt die Idee sehr gut, jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Details klären. Und ich muss noch mit Heilerin Franklin wegen des Dienstes reden. Am besten ich mache das jetzt gleich, solange hier nichts los ist und die Luft rein ist." Damit verabschiedete sich Neville von seinen Eltern, steckte lächelnd das grünglänzende Bonbonpapier ein und begab sich dann in das Büro von Amaryll Franklin.

Zur gleichen Zeit, da Neville seinen Eltern von dem Problem mit dem Timing erzählte, saß Blaise in seinem Zimmer und dachte eben darüber nach. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht?  
Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt auf das letzte Kärtchen als kleinen Scherz ein Rezept für einen Weihnachtspunsch zu schreiben, aber jetzt war ihm eine andere Idee gekommen. Er kannte nämlich einen Weg, wie Neville das Zeitproblem ganz leicht in den Griff bekommen konnte. Dieser Weg jedoch war ein wohlgehütetes Slytheringeheimnis, das jeweils vom Hauslehrer an seine Schüler weitergegeben wurde. Ließ er Neville an diesem Geheimnis teilhaben, beging er damit dann nicht so etwas wie Verrat an seinem Haus? Doch dann sagte Blaise sich, dass spätestens, wenn Professor Snape auf Nevilles Heilkünste angewiesen war, ihm dieser verzieh, wenn er Neville einweihte.  
Entschlossen nahm Blaise die Karte mit der 24 und zückte den Zauberstab. Kurz darauf prangte zu seiner Zufriedenheit folgender Spruch auf dem Pappfünfeck: „Tempus tardare", darunter: „Ein begrenzter Zeitverzögerungszauber kann wahre Wunder bewirken. Funktioniert aber nur bei Flüssigkeiten. Und da Zeitzauber nur mit Genehmigung des Ministeriums verwandt werden dürfen, dieser Spruch aber nicht registriert ist, bitte geheim halten."  
Dann sah er noch einmal die übrigen Karten auf eventuelle Fehler durch.

Kaum hatte er die Sachen weggepackt, als es an seiner Zimmertür klopfte. Verwundert rief Blaise „Herein!", kam es doch äußerst selten vor, dass ihn jemand in seinem Zimmer aufsuchte.  
Es war Neville. „Hi! Ich wollte fragen, ob du schon ein Geschenk für Lockheart hast. Mir ist nämlich gerade etwas eingefallen."  
„So? Dann schieß mal los, ich hab nämlich noch kein Geschenk", sagte Blaise und winkte Neville ins Zimmer.  
„Du könntest ihm ein Buch samt Übungsheft über Kalligraphie schenken."  
„Wieso das denn? Damit er mir noch mehr Autogramme schreibt?" Blaise war keineswegs begeistert von dieser Idee.  
„Ich weiß, es klingt jetzt eher als würdest du mit diesem Geschenk Öl ins heiße Feuer gießen, aber es steckt eine Menge Potenzial in dieser Idee." Neville ließ sich nicht so leicht beirren. „Fakt ist nun mal, dass Lockheart für sein Leben gerne schreibt. Zugegeben am liebsten und zur Zeit fast ausschließlich seinen eigenen Namen. Doch das kann auch daran liegen, dass ihm nichts Besseres einfällt. Jetzt überleg dir mal, wie es wäre, wenn Lockheart neben Druck- und Schreibschrift auch Antiqua, Unziale und Textura kann. Und wenn du ihn dann bittest dir zum Beispiel eine Geburtstagskarte für deine Mutter zu kalligraphieren, oder so."  
„Du meinst, auf diese Weise könnte ich mir seine Schreibsucht zu Nutze machen?" Auf Blaises Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass soviel eines Slytherin in dir steckt."  
„Na ja, solange es Lockheart Spaß macht", meinte Neville achselzuckend, „spricht doch nichts dagegen, die Eigenheiten von Menschen in nützlichere Bahnen zu lenken." So wie etwa die Kunstwerke, die er selbst aus den Bonbonpapieren seiner Mutter fertigte – kleine Drachen, Thestrale und andere magische Wesen. Als Kind hatte er die glänzenden Papierchen immer nur in ein Album geklebt, später aber hatte er seiner Kreativität freien Lauf gelassen. Vielleicht hatte er diese Gabe ja von seiner Mutter geerbt, und deswegen hatte sie ihm immer die Bonbonverpackungen gegeben? Doch egal wie, Neville sorgte stets dafür, dass im Nachttisch seiner Eltern eine wohlgefüllte Tüte Bonbons lag. Und heute, als er sein neustes Papierchen der halbfertigen Miniaturskulptur eines Nifflers hatte hinzufügen wollen, war ihm die Kalligraphieidee für Lockheart gekommen.   
„Also dann, ein Kalligraphiebuch..." Und Blaise beschloss gleich am nächsten Tag eines zu besorgen.  
Neville grinste leicht und verabschiedete sich dann. Ihm war nämlich etwas in Blaises Zimmer aufgefallen, über das er in Ruhe nachdenken wollte. Denn über dem Bett hatte ein Adventskalender gehangen. Ein Schokoladenadventskalender. Sollte Blaise vielleicht doch derjenige sein, der ihm die Heiltränketipps zukommen ließ? Denn wie viele Zauberer wussten schon, was ein Adventskalender war? 

Der 24. Dezember war für viele in St. Mungo's der letzte Arbeitstag, da sie die Feiertage mit ihren Familien verbringen wollten. Sollte das Hospital doch noch zusätzliche Heiler benötigen, konnten jene, die Bereitschaftsdienst hatten, ja jederzeit in das Krankenhaus apparieren.

Dementsprechend fröhlich war die Stimmung, als Chefheilerin Amaryll Franklin die Belegschaft der Abteilung sowie einige der Patienten am späten Nachmittag in den festlich dekorierten Pausenraum bat, damit die Wichtelaktion zu ihrem päckchenreichen Abschluss kommen konnte. Jeder von ihnen war im Laufe des Tages in den Raum geschlichen und hatte heimlich sein Päckchen mit dem Namen des zu Beschenkenden unter den Weihnachtsbaum gelegt. Und nun, da es an das Verteilen der Geschenke ging, wurde deutlich, dass so mancher schon im Vorfeld das für ihn bestimmte Präsent betastet hatte, um herauszufinden, was sich darin befand.  
Unter großem Gelächter wurden lang gesuchte Schokofroschkarten, die neuste Kollektion Quidditch-Fanschals und Bücher von beliebten Autoren ausgepackt, darunter auch ‚101 Gutenachtgeschichten von Gilderoy Lockheart'. Der Autor selbst wollte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, das Buch zu signieren, als er erkannte, wer der Verfasser war. Und wo er schon gerade dabei war, signierte er auch gleich noch stellvertretend die Bücher der anderen Autoren. 

Als Yolanda an der Reihe war, trat Neville ein wenig nervös in den Hintergrund. Denn auch wenn er die Idee nach wie vor gut fand, konnte sie doch auch ganz leicht nach hinten losgehen, wenn Yolanda den Inhalt der Karte falsch auffasste. Er hatte lange über den Wortlaut nachgedacht und konnte nun nur noch hoffen. Dennoch tat es gut zu sehen, wie Blaise ihm aufmunternd von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus zulächelte.

„Gutschein für ein Candlelightdinner inklusive Begleitung eines Traumprinzen.  
Na ja, fast, denn leider hatte die Traumprinz GmbH nur noch Frösche auf Lager. Doch falls du auch mit einem 25jährigen, höflichen Gentleman, der wieder hässlich noch dumm ist, dich garantiert nicht nach dem Äußeren beurteilt sondern mit Respekt behandelt und obendrein hetero ist, Vorlieb nimmst, so erwartet er dich heute Abend um 20 Uhr am Flohkamin des ‚Dragon tropical' in St. Helier auf Jersey."

Fassungslos sah Yolanda in die Runde. Erlaubte sich hier jemand einen Scherz mit ihr?  
Als hätte Heilerin Franklin, die ja eingeweiht war, geahnt, was in der jungen Frau vor sich ging, trat sich nun zu ihr und sagte: „Also Miss Dobkins, falls Sie das Geschenk anzunehmen gedenken, mit Ihrem Dienst hier ist bereits alles geregelt. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Ihr Begleiter keiner der hier Anwesenden ist, ja, er gehört noch nicht einmal zum St. Mungo's." Aufmunternd lächelte sie Yolanda zu, dann hob sie das nächste Päckchen auf und überreichte es seinem neuen Besitzer.

Am Abend fand im großen Kaminzimmer des Lernheilerhauses die traditionelle Weihnachtsfeier für die gesamte Krankenhausbelegschaft statt. Es war eine sehr ausgelassene Feier. Ständig kamen und gingen Leute, und diejenigen, die schon Dienstschluss hatten, taten sich an der großen Schüssel mit Weihnachtspunsch gütlich. Hier und da wurden Päckchen getauscht und stets fanden sich einer oder mehrere, die ein Weihnachtslied anstimmten. Doch nach und nach lichteten sich die Reihen. Immer wieder flackerte das Feuer im Hauptkamin grünlich auf, wenn wieder jemand den Heimweg zu seiner Familie per Flohpulver angetreten hatte. Irgendwann kurz vor acht war bereits eine sichtlich nervöse aber dennoch vorfreudig lächelnde Yolanda durch den Kamin ihrem Weihnachtsgeschenk entgegengetreten.

Jetzt aber, um kurz vor Mitternacht, waren nur noch drei Menschen im Kaminzimmer, wovon jedoch einer friedlich schnarchend in einer Ecke seinen Rausch, hervorgerufen durch allzu viel zusätzlichen Feuerwhiskey im Punsch, ausschlief. Die anderen beiden waren Neville Longbottom und Blaise Zabini.

Letzterer stand noch für einen Moment unschlüssig an der Wand, an der er den größten Teil des Abends verbracht hatte, dann stieß er sich ab und ging zu Neville hinüber. Dieser saß in dem Sessel, den Blaise für gewöhnlich bevorzugte und starrte nachdenklich ins Feuer.  
„Na, denkst du darüber nach, ob mit Yolanda und diesem Ersatz-Traumprinzen alles glatt gegangen ist?", fragte Blaise und ließ sich in den nächstgelegenen freien Sessel fallen.   
Neville schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, doch als er sah, wer ihn angesprochen hatte, lächelte er. „Nein, eigentlich nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, dann lehnte er sich entspannt zurück. „Ich mein, weder ist Yolanda wutentbrannt aus dem Kamin gestürzt, noch habe ich eine Eule mit einem Heuler oder ähnlichem bekommen."  
„Mit wem hast du denn eigentlich die holde Miss Dobkins verkuppelt?" Blaise konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie faszinierend Nevilles Gesicht in dem rötlich gelb flackernden Licht aussah. Besonders sein Mund...

Schon den ganzen Abend hatte er mit sich gerungen, na ja, eigentlich schon die letzten Tage, aber bislang hatte ihm der Mut gefehlt. Er war eben kein Gryffindor... Denn irgendwann in den vergangenen Tagen hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass er sich zu Neville hingezogen fühlte.   
Immer, wenn sie ein paar Worte wechselten oder sich ihre Blicke zufällig trafen, tat sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung und ihm war ganz kribbelig zumute. In gewisser Weise hatte er ja sogar Recht gehabt mit seiner ersten Diagnose eines alten Familienzipperleins. Denn die Zabinis waren eine Familie, die stets auf der Suche nach der Liebe waren, sich auf dem Weg dorthin häufig genug verliebten und nicht selten das ein oder andere gebrochene Herz zurückließen, wenn sie erkannten, dass sich hinter einer einfachen Schwärmerei nicht immer ein so großes Gefühl wie Liebe verbarg. Seine Mutter war wohl das beste Beispiel dafür. Soweit Blaise wusste, war der einzige Mann, für den sie je echte Liebe empfunden hatte, sein Vater gewesen. Doch dieser war kurz nach Blaises Geburt von einem heimtückischen Fluch, mit dem eine alte, chinesische Schriftrolle präpariert gewesen war, umgebracht worden.  
Was nun Neville betraf, so würde Blaise jetzt nicht so weit gehen und von Liebe oder auch nur Verliebt sein zu sprechen. Interessiert, ja, definitiv. Hingezogen, ja. Und auch spürte er eine gewisse Sehnsucht danach, den Gryffindor zu küssen. Aber verliebt? Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal ob das Interesse auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Und doch hatte er so eine Ahnung, dass das, was er für Neville empfand anders war als alles, was er je für einen seiner Exfreunde, sofern man überhaupt davon sprechen konnte, empfunden hatte.  
Für diesen Abend aber wollte er sich darauf beschränken, Neville wenigstens wissen zu lassen, dass er an ihm interessiert war, ehe dieser für die Feiertage zu seiner Großmutter verschwand. Und vielleicht ergab sich ja jetzt im Gespräch eine Gelegenheit, die ein oder andere Information in dieser Richtung einfließen zu lassen...

Auf Blaises Frage hin, lachte Neville leise. „Mit meinem Cousin Ivo", gab er zur Antwort.  
„Deinem Cousin?", wiederholte Blaise ungläubig. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Neville einen Cousin in Hogwarts gehabt hatte.  
„Ivo ist mein Cousin dritten Grades und lebt drüben in den Staaten. Bis vor zwei Jahren kannte ich ihn kaum, so wie die meisten meiner Verwandten auf jener Seite des Atlantiks. Doch als ich sie besuchte, haben Ivo und ich uns sofort verstanden. Und bei ihm konnte ich mir auch sicher sein, dass er Yolanda nicht nach ihrem Äußeren beurteilt, denn er ist von Geburt an blind. Ihn muss sie also mit ihrer Persönlichkeit beeindrucken."  
„Das ist echt genial", lachte Blaise kopfschüttelnd. „Auf so eine Idee muss man erst mal kommen. Ein blinder Traumprinz."  
Neville grinste. „Wenn es mit den beiden klappt, freut es mich, und wenn nicht, war es auf jeden Fall eine gute Erfahrung für Yolanda."  
„Und wie steht es mit dir? Ich mein, nachdem du Yolanda jetzt aus dem Nacken hast, mit wem wirst du dich selbst verkuppeln? Oder bist du gar schon in festen Händen und hast uns allen bislang deinen Traumprinzen vorenthalten?" Auch wenn die Worte neckend aus seinem Mund kamen, konnte Blaise eine gewisse innere Anspannung nicht verhindern. Was, wenn Neville tatsächlich schon vergeben war?  
„Ich bin nicht in festen Händen. Aber du hast Recht, vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder auf die Suche gehen", antwortete Neville da.  
Blaise war erleichtert, und so nahm er seinen ganzen Slytherinmut zusammen und fragte: „Wenn das so ist, vielleicht hättest du dann Lust, mal was mit mir zu unternehmen?"  
Überrascht sah Neville Blaise an. „Ist das eine Einladung zu einem Date?"  
„Na ja, nicht ganz", druckste dieser herum. „Denn meine Dates lege ich für gewöhnlich flach und verschwende am nächsten Tag keinen Gedanken mehr an sie. Und abgesehen davon, dass dann das Zusammenarbeiten hier ziemlich unangenehm werden könnte, will ich das irgendwie mit dir nicht."  
Wortlos sah Neville seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden an und verstand. All die Unsicherheit, die hinter diesen Worten verborgen lag, Unsicherheit in Bezug auf die eigenen Gefühle, aber auch in Bezug auf die Frage, wie eine richtige Beziehung mit ihm sich wohl gestalten würde. „Einverstanden", sagte er schließlich. „Wir können gerne mal was zusammen unternehmen." Und er lächelte Blaise aufmunternd an. „Doch jetzt wird es Zeit, dass ich ins Bett gehe, schließlich habe ich morgen Dienst."  
„Du feierst nicht mit deiner Großmutter?", fragte Blaise überrascht. Dann hätte er Neville heute Abend ja gar nicht sein Interesse an ihm zeigen müssen! Doch im gleichen Augenblick schalt er sich einen Idioten. Wenn er sich heute Abend nicht getraut hätte Neville zu fragen, ob dieser vielleicht mal mit ihm weggehen wollte, wer wusste schon, wann sich dann eine solche Gelegenheit ergeben hätte. Und außerdem hatte Neville ja seine Einladung angenommen.  
„Nein, meine Großmutter ist tot. Sie starb gleich im Sommer nach unserem siebten Jahr. Todesserangriff."  
„Das tut mir leid." Blaise blickte Neville betroffen an. „Das wusste ich nicht. Meine Mutter hat es vorgezogen, dem Krieg hier aus dem Weg zu gehen, und war auf unserer geheimen Privatinsel im tyrrhenischen Meer. Sobald die Schule vorbei war, bin ich ihr dorthin gefolgt."  
„Schon okay", sagte Neville. „Seit Voldemorts Auferstehung waren wir darauf vorbereitet, dass so etwas geschehen könnte. Und sie hatte ein langes Leben, etwas, das man nicht von jedem sagen kann. Obwohl es am Anfang schon sehr weh getan hat, dass sie nicht mehr da war. Da kam mir damals die Einladung von Ivo und seiner Familie sehr gelegen um etwas Abstand zu gewinnen. Ich wünschte nur, sie hätte erleben können, dass tatsächlich so etwas Verantwortungsvolles wie ein Heiler aus mir wird."  
„Dafür sind deine Eltern bestimmt umso stolzer." Blaise lächelte. „Meine Mutter ist auch stolz auf den Weg, den ich eingeschlagen habe, obwohl sie nie damit gerechnet hätte, dass ich mich für den Beruf des Heilers entscheiden würde. Aber du hast Recht, es ist spät, und du bist nicht der einzige, der morgen Dienst hat."   
„Du feierst Weihnachten auch nicht zu Hause?"  
Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Lust Ehemann Nummer 17 kennen zu lernen und mit ihm einen auf heile Familie zu machen. Habe ich einfach schon zu oft erlebt. Und wenn ich sage, dass ich Dienst habe, kann meine Mutter mir nicht böse sein, denn so ist der Job eines Heilers nun mal. Wir sehen uns also morgen, oder besser heute, wenn man es genau nimmt. Soll ich dich abholen?", fragte er und zwinkerte Neville zu.  
Dieser schmunzelte. „Danke für das Angebot, aber ich werde morgen schon früher auf die Station gehen. Ich will mit meinen Eltern noch ein wenig Weihnachten feiern."

„Du besuchst deine Eltern ziemlich oft für jemanden, der, zumindest früher, nicht gerade den Eindruck machte, als ob er gerne seine Eltern besuchte", stellte Blaise fest.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Neville.  
„Ginny hat mir mal so was erzählt."  
„Ginny Weasley?"  
Blaise nickte.  
„Warum sollte Ginny mit dir über mich reden?"  
„Na ja, weißt du, während unseres letzten Schuljahrs sind Ginny und ich eine Zeit lang zum Schein miteinander gegangen. Potter hatte das mit Ginny wohl mehr als gründlich verkorkst, auf jeden Fall war sie so sauer, dass sie ihn damit verletzen wollte, dass sie mit der schlimmstmöglichen Alternative ging", erklärte Blaise. „Da Draco nicht greifbar war, und sie sich den Rest von Slytherin nicht wirklich antun wollte, fiel ihre Wahl auf mich. Ich fand die Idee ganz amüsant, also habe ich mitgemacht. Die meiste Zeit haben wir nur geredet, manchmal aber auch einfach nur im Raum der Wünsche Hausaufgaben gemacht, während wir den Rest der Welt in dem Glauben ließen, wir würden wer weiß was machen."  
„Ich erinnere mich", sagte Neville. „Vor allem aber erinnere ich mich an den Heuler, den Ron dir geschickt hat, als er davon erfahren hat."

Ja, er erinnerte sich noch genau an diese Zeit. Es hatte ganz schön wehgetan, die beiden zusammen zu sehen, hatte es doch bedeutet, dass Blaise, für den er heimlich geschwärmt hatte, unerreichbar, da heterosexuell war. Gut, Blaise hatte nach dem Ende dieser Beziehung deutlich gemacht, dass er sehr wohl auf das eigene Geschlecht stand, indem er jede Woche einen anderen Freund gehabt hatte, wenn man der Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts Glauben schenken durfte, was damals die Sache für Neville aber nicht unbedingt einfacher gemacht hatte. Dennoch tat es gut jetzt zu hören, dass die Sache mit Ginny bloß Show gewesen war.

„Ach ja, der Heuler. Weasley konnte sich schon immer herrlich aufregen." Blaise grinste. „Jedenfalls hat Ginny mir irgendwann auch erzählt, wie sie dich zufällig in dem einen Jahr in den Weihnachtsferien hier im St. Mungo's getroffen hat. Sie sagte, du hättest gewirkt, als sei dir dieser ganze Besuch ziemlich peinlich, und dass du wohl nur deiner Großmutter zuliebe mitgekommen seiest."  
„Besuche bei meinen Eltern mit Granny waren ja auch immer ziemlich peinlich", gestand Neville lächelnd. „Ständig ist sie wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn umhergeflattert und hat dabei ununterbrochen geredet. Wenn ich aber alleine zu meinen Eltern gegangen bin, war es ganz anders. Aber von diesen Besuchen wusste Granny nichts."  
„Wieso hast du es vor deiner Großmutter geheimgehalten?"  
„Du kanntest meine Granny nicht. Sie war in vielerlei Hinsicht die beste Großmutter, die man sich wünschen konnte, aber es gab einfach Dinge, über die man mit ihr nicht reden konnte", meinte Neville.  
„Lass mich raten: Eines der Dinge war, dass du schwul bist, oder?"   
Neville nickte. Dieses Thema war der Auslöser für seine eigenständigen Besuche gewesen. Aber mit wem sonst hätte er darüber reden sollen, als er auf dem Julball im vierten Schuljahr erkannt hatte, dass er sich in Blaise verliebt hatte? Ein Gefühl, an dem sich übrigens bis heute nichts geändert hatte. Aber das würde er Blaise noch nicht erzählen, soweit waren sie noch nicht. Noch nicht...  
Mittlerweile waren sie beide aus ihren Sesseln aufgestanden und strebten dem Ausgang zu. Als Blaise die Tür erreicht hatte, sagte Neville: „Warte mal kurz."  
„Was ist?", fragte Blaise.  
„Das ist...", meinte Neville, deutete auf den Mistelzweig über der Tür und zog dann Blaise zu einem hungrig zärtlichen Kuss an sich.   
Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, ahnte Blaise, dass er vielleicht doch nicht in die Fußstapfen seiner Mutter treten würde, sondern dass seine Suche hier ein Ende hatte...

ENDE


End file.
